warm embers
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Enji meets his Quirkless Soulmate, who wants to be a Hero and yet has never had anyone believe in him. When he asks Enji if he thinks he can become one, he struggles to come up with an answer. Pre-slash EnDeku, mostly platonic.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Enji meets his Quirkless Soulmate, who wants to be a Hero and yet has never had anyone believe in him. When he asks Enji if he thinks he can become one, he struggles to come up with an answer.  
Set as a Soulmate AU and a continuation of someone else's fanfic.  
Spoilers: Nope?  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…  
Pairings: Pre-Slash Izuku/Endeavor

 _ **For kunnskat on Ao3~**_

 **warm embers**

 _"Do you think I can be a hero even though I'm_ _Quirkless?"_

Enji paused.

After all this time, he was finally face to face with his Soulmate and he genuinely didn't know what to say, especially with Midoriya Izuku staring at him with those bright green eyes of his, with his trembling smile…

A Soulmate…He'd grown used to the idea of life without one. And now he did at his age.

But his Soulmate was Quirkless and he wanted to be a Hero. He was asking _him_ if he could be one. So what _could_ he say to that?

His first instinct is to say _no_. Izuku was Quirkless and he looked so much more fragile than Enji, than even Enji's kids. How could he say Izuku could; how could he let him?

But he remembered that determination, the very same that had stayed his hand when he'd gone to slap Rei down hard, or when he was pushing harder on Shoto…The same determination that echoed Enji's own.

And then he felt that determination _falter_ …

"I don't know," he said suddenly, catching his Soulmate off guard, Izuku blinking teary eyes at Enji. "As your Soulmate, I'm biased and want to say no," he found himself saying. "But also as your Soulmate, I want to…encourage you, even when I also don't. But I _know_ and _felt_ your determination, which is like my own. It's impossible to ask me that, as your Soulmate. I either wish to protect you and keep you from harm, or reluctantly encourage you on the basis of being your Soulmate and our similar feelings of determination, even without any real evidence that you can be a Hero or had any training."

Yet, he didn't want to be another person who disappointed Izuku, especially as his Soulmate. He knew the feeling of disappointment, just as much as he understood Izuku's determination.

"Thank you for saying that, for not saying no outright," Izuku whispered, a sniffle escaping. Enji's hands clenched by his sides and he breathed in deeply as he felt Izuku's determination dim. "Thank you for not saying you don't believe in me."

No…Enji did — _could_ believe in him.

"Then make me," he said quietly. Izuku stared at him with his wide green eyes. "Make me believe in you fully," Enji said firmly, holding out his hand. "Prove to me you can be a Hero."

 _Can_ not want.

"Train with me," he said as Izuku grinned wildly, hand shooting out to grasp Enji's.

And _there_ was that determination, spreading from his Soulmate to him like wildfire, until they were both filled with it.

They had always had that in common and probably always will.

Started 12/12/18 — Completed 12/12/18

 **A/n: So this is actually a continuation of someone's fic on Ao3 called "empathetic mistakes" (by kunnskat). This is pretty short, but I guess it's meant to be? I hope everyone liked it anyway and enjoyed it~ Please remember to review!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. _**EnDeku Discord**_ _ **Invite**_ **:** **discord dot gg /GFHSFJc**  
 _ **Yeah, I went ahead and made a Discord server for this pairing. I'm so dumb.**_

 **2\. Current BNHA fics as of 12/14:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), " **Miles in Your Mind** " (EnDeku fic bodyswap), " **A Little Sugar & Honey**" (EnDeku one-shot), this one-shot " **warm** **embers** ", and a new fic called " **Sweet Love O' Mine** ". Please check them out~


End file.
